


I'm sorry, Oswald.

by TiempoPerdido



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arkham Asylum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiempoPerdido/pseuds/TiempoPerdido
Summary: Jim suspects that Oswald is innocent and decides to go visit him to Arkham to hear his version of the facts. But Oswald is very angry.





	I'm sorry, Oswald.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in my life that I write fanfiction. And my first language is not English. So, I apologize if this is a disaster.  
> If you like the idea, you can take it to write something better than what I have done here.  
> I hope you can enjoy this in some way.

Arkham Asylum was one of the places that Jim did not want to visit and less after work hours. But here he was entering the old and imposing building to see an old friend.

It had been only a few days since Oswald was arrested and imprisoned for the murder of the child with an explosive car. Sofia had taken control of the underworld of Gotham, James knew the true plan of Sofia, his revenge against him for killing his brother Mario. He knew that she had sent Carmine to death and had brought Pyg to Gotham. And at that moment he had not been able to do anything to stop her. She gathered all the bands of the city and began to reign in him beloved city.

James continued to work as much as he could in the GCPD as Captain. Everything was normal despite knowing what Sofia did with the underworld. But everything changed for Jim when he saw Zsasz working for Sofia Falcone. What made him remember that day in the Iceberg Lounge, when Oswald denied killing that boy, Victor testified against Oswald about the murder of the kid in the car. What if this was also part of Sofia's plan to get Oswald out of his position?

A voice in his mind bothered him, whispered to him; What if Oswald had told the truth? Because at first Penguin seemed so sure of what he was saying. He knew that Oswald was a good liar, but Jim knew him very well. He did not seem to lie.

He knew that Zsasz appreciated Carmine. And Penguin was accused of having murdered him. What if Sofía used that for Victor to say that against Penguin? Suspected James.

Oswald had said he was innocent at the time of his arrest. Maybe he was telling the truth, Jim thought after reflecting on everything that happened that day. And his suspicions about Sofia grew larger.

Also, part of Jim wanted to believe that Oswald was telling the truth, that he had not committed such a crime.

That's why he had gone to Arkham, because he wanted to talk to Oswald. He wanted to help him this time, he wanted to know if what Oswald said that day was true. That he was innocent and maybe that way he could help him get out of there. Gordon wondered why. Why did he want to help him? Why could not he stop thinking about Oswald lately? He refused to accept that he appreciated Penguin in spite of everything.

Once in Arkham he sighed and waited for the guards to bring Oswald to talk to him. James felt strangely, since he was glad to see Oswald Cobblepot once more. He was still denying himself that he felt appreciation towards him. And of course, for that reason he felt that way.

But Jim's heart broke at the sight of Oswald, he was no longer the well-dressed elegant man Jim was used to seeing. It was obvious that he would see him in prison clothes, but it really hurt to see him like that, inside that old Arkham uniform, Oswald looked smaller than he was, he was very misaligned and his hair was messy. He even had a wound on his face near his eye.

What happened to him, what had they done to him? Was he well? Jim thought.

However, what hurt him the most was when Oswald noticed Jim's presence there. He started screaming furiously, like when he was arrested in the Iceberg Lounge.

"You? How dare you come? I'll kill you! To you, to Sofia, to Zsasz! To all!"

“Osw…”

"I hate them, especially you," Penguin interrupted as he writhed and kicked, trying to get rid of the guards who were holding him, and Jim only watched, while the other man kept shouting hysterically.

Immediately the guards had to take Penguin from there because he was making a scandal.

"I'm sorry, Captain. The patient does not seem to be in conditions to receive visitors" said another of the guards who guarded the visiting room. While I could still hear Oswald yelling from the hallway.

Jim understood, disillusioned he left the visiting room of the asylum. Maybe he could visit Oswald at another time, he thought. Somehow he wanted to talk to him, he wanted to hear his truth. Besides, he wanted to see him from a closer angle and ask him if he was okay or if he could help him in any way.

The visit had left Jim with doubts about whether Oswald was okay or not. That is why he proposed to come back even though Oswald seemed not to want to see him.

As he approached the asylum fence door, he thought of that time Oswald was in Arkham for the first time, when he begged him to get him out of there, that they were torturing him. It was in that same place and Gordon had only ignored him and had continued his work that day. Thinking about it made all this hurt even more. If he had listened to him that time. If only he'd been nice to Penguin when he was looking for Jim's friendship, maybe things would be different for them now.

After so many years of knowing him, of having lived so many things with him. Jim appreciated Oswald despite everything the other man had done. Finally, James stopped denying himself; He cared a lot about Oswald and he loved him.

Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Finally he thought about going to a bar to have some drinks that would make him forget everything that happened for a moment, but he would never be able to forget the way Penguin looked at him in Arkham. It was not the same pleading look of the first they met in Arkham a few years ago, this time it was different; he saw the fury in his eyes, in his screams. Apparently Penguin hated him and maybe there was no way to fix that.

The Captain was repented.  But maybe it was too late for that. Another mistake in his life, he thought.

Jim looked at the facade of Arkham Asylum once more. And when he went through the bars of the front door before getting into his car he whispered to himself;

"I'm sorry, Oswald."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I accept criticism, but please be kind. Have a good day! <3


End file.
